How to Catch a Leprechaun
by Moirica
Summary: A fun oneshot in honor of St. Patty's Day. Full of green goodness. AkuRoku.


**Disclaimer:** Right so everything belongs to Square Enix and Disney. Sad but true, I am only allowed to play with them in my fantasy world *le sigh*

A/N: Here is a totally random fic in celebration of St. Patrick 's Day. It just popped into my head and so I wrote it down and here it is, I hope you enjoy! Shamrocks to all(especially those who review)!

How to Catch a Leprechaun

o.O.o

Have you ever tried to catch a leprechaun? You know, when you were a kid and they told you that if you caught a leprechaun it would grant you one wish? You would set up a box on a stick in order to lure one in and the box would fall down on it, baiting it with green and gold things. It was just childhood foolishness right? Yeah, that's what I thought too.

o.O.o

It was the sixteenth of March and I was stuck babysitting my next-door neighbour's kids. Two little devils that drove my life crazy but their mother paid quite well and I had had nothing else to do on a boring Tuesday night.

About an hour in to the night I was stuck wondering what kind of crazy I must have been on to agree to this. That thought running through my head as little Larxene, who was an evil little she-devil in a cute blond girl's body, was attempting to braid my blond spikes. This was happening as I tried to pay close attention as Marluxia, a boy with such light brown hair it looked pink and who was as equally as evil as his sister, explained to me how to draw the perfect flower, hitting me in the leg, every time it looked like I wasn't going to pay attention.

Eventually I got fed up with their fun and tried to distract them some other way. "Hey, Its St. Patrick's day tomorrow right?" I questioned them, sure that they had heard of it in school at least. They both paused and then nodded. I grinned, "Well, are you going to try to catch a leprechaun?" I hoped that this would work, it should if they were anything like I was at their age.

Little Marly crossed his arms, "What are you talking about Roxas? Leprechauns aren't real."

I looked at him with a shocked expression, "Sure they are! Except they are very hard to find but if you do catch them, they'll grant you a wish. And do you know the best day to catch them? St. Patrick's day."

Larxene looked at him with wide eyes, filled with the childish brightness. "Really?" she said, bouncing a little. "Let's do it! It'll be fun!" she said. Marly started to pout but she waved her hand at him, "Oh come on Marly, we weren't doing anything fun anyways."

I couldn't help but to mentally congratulate myself at my victory and we quickly got to work setting up the traps. It was a simple concept really, use an old shoe box and prop it up on a stick and then you would place something gold or green inside and rig it to the stick so that if it was grabbed the stick would fall and the box would trap the leprechaun.

The rest of the night was spent by the three of us decorating our shoeboxes and then setting them up before I got them ready for bed. They made me insist that I take the trap I made home with me and so when the night was finally done I did take it with me.

I set the box on my desk and flopped in my bed, knowing I should get to sleep soon since there was school tomorrow. My eyes fell on the shoebox and I smirked a bit, "Oh, what the hell." I spent the next few minutes setting it up on the floor, using a real gold coin that I had as bait. I looked at it with a pleased and nostalgic smile before yawning and getting ready for bed.

I woke up in the early hours of the morning to a rustling sound in my room. At first I thought it must be some kind of animal but the more I woke up I realized that we didn't have any pets. I sat up in the bed and looked around the room for the source of the noise. Eventually my eyes settled on the shoebox, now fallen down on the ground and moving just slightly. I gaped and slowly crawled out of bed, kneeling in front of the box. I slowly and carefully lifted it up. My hand reaching out to grab something that tried to escape lightning fast. I caught it though.

I held it up and gaped. A leprechaun. It was not what I expected really, well I didn't expect anything, but there was certainly no green jacket and top hat. Instead I was holding up a small man with vibrant red hair that was a spiky mane and emerald green eyes that I could see clearly even for how small he was. He was dressed in earthy, greens and browns but it didn't look at all like the pictures. He even had little pointed ears.

"Oh will you stop gaping," he yelled at me, his voice even sounding a little Irish, "Haven't you seen a leprechaun before?"

I shook my head, "I can't exactly say that I have. Are you really a leprechaun?"

The miniature red head scoffed, "Of course I am! What the hell else would I be? Whatever...let me down!"

I tilted my head and thought for a moment, "What's your name?"

The redhead blinked and then crossed his arms, "Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

"Okay Axel. I'll let you down. But first you owe me a wish right?" I asked softly. I was pretty sure by this point that this was all a dream, an incredibly vivid dream.

Axel frowned and nodded, "Yeah I suppose I do." He glared at the floor. "The others will never let me live this down..." he muttered softly. He looked back up, "So, what'll it be? Fame? Riches? Your very own pot of gold?"

I thought for a long while. "A friend," I said softly eventually. "Someone who actually wants to spend time with me and likes things that I do and that maybe, eventually will be my boyfriend," I whispered.

Axel stopped his fidgeting and stared up at me for a long time, contemplating. "You are a strange human," he said softly, "But interesting." He smiled and nodded, "Done." He snapped and then was gone from my hand.

I stared blankly at my empty hand for a moment and then shook my head. Dreaming. I sighed and pulled myself back into bed, quickly falling asleep.

o.O.o

I blinked at the morning light and yawned softly, rolling over in bed. What a strange dream. I sat up and started to get ready, realizing I was already running a little late. I didn't even notice that the shoebox was still overturned on the floor from the night before.

I went through the normal motions when I got to school, I didn't really have anyone that I talked to. Most of my friends had slowly stopped talking as much after my sexuality had been gloriously announced school wide last year. Jerks.

As I headed to class though I listened to the gossip around me. Everyone was talking about some new kid that was just starting today. It interested me slightly but I had no illusions that I would have a new friend by the end of the day or anything.

I slumped into my seat for my first period class and opened the book I was reading, deciding to lose myself in a fictional world for a while before having to return to the real one.

My thoughts though drifted back to the dream from the night before. I remembered it crystal clear and it still seemed so real to me. I could remember the gorgeous looks of the little leprechaun even now. I flushed slightly at the thought. Dear god, I must be nuts if I found a dream leprechaun sexy. But he had been.

My train of thoughts was clearly ended by a light pinch to my arm which made me yelp. "What the-! What was that for?" I cried out, looking up at the perpetrator. I was shocked at the sight that greeted me. I was looking into the exact face of the leprechaun from my dream, minus the pointed ears, but everything else was the same but now life-sized. He was wearing very different clothes too but I didn't really care about that. The back of my mind also registered the fact that he must be the new kid everyone was talking about.

He just smirked down at me. "You're not wearing green," he said, his voice carrying less of the Irish lit then his smaller counterpart. I blinked and then realized that that was his reason for the pinch. I frowned and then looked away.

I looked back up when he took the seat next to me. It was usually empty true but there were a few others that were too. "Who are you?" I asked softly, my voice nearly a whisper.

He flashed a cocky grin, "The name's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

I nodded dumbly, remembering the night before. He was looking at me expectantly, as if waiting for a response. I felt a bit of color in my cheeks and then smiled softly, "Roxas. My name's Roxas."

o.O.o


End file.
